It is known that, in the context of a load certification of transport airplanes, it is necessary to consider a number of regulatory dimensioning cases linked respectively:                to a maneuver;        to a discrete gust; and        to a continuous turbulence.        
The latter two load cases are sometimes greater dimensioning factors than the load cases linked to a maneuver. It would therefore be advantageous to be able to alleviate the load levels associated with a discrete gust and with a continuous turbulence, which would make it possible in particular to achieve a saving on the structural weight of the wings of the airplane.
It will be noted that, through patent application FR-2 883 983, a method and a device are known that are intended to measure the turbulence of the air in the environment of an aircraft. This device uses, to this end, lidars which are mounted on the aircraft.